As shown in FIG. 1, an organic light emitting display (OLED) includes a pixel structure 100 with a plurality of pixels 10. Each pixel 10 includes a red sub-pixel 11, a green sub-pixel 13, and a blue sub-pixel 15. The red sub-pixel 11, the green sub-pixel 13, and the blue sub-pixel 15 with a same shape are orderly alternately aligned along a horizontal direction.